


Bonding?

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Dwarves and Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-No Battle of Azanulbizar, Baby Hobbits, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Feels, Hair Braiding, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture, dam thats hard to say and spell!, fem!Bilbo, happiness, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin bumps into Belladonna and Bungo's only daughter Belladonna Bilba. The two Hobbits that apparently died several years prior and well...it wasn't exactly a agreement they made in their daughters favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going but I'm headed in the right direction. I'm going to throw in my OC dwarf and refrain from violence! I hope that this idea works, I got the idea a while back to make Hobbit's and dwarves very close after what happened. Everyone needs a good case of feels and heart warming.
> 
> While the Hobbits that led the dwarves here to the Shire are long gone they are forever remembered as heroes to dwarf-kind.  
> Without further adieu.

Thorin just came back from a hunt with the Rangers, they were nice once you get used to it. He went over to Ered Luin to visit his sister and her husband Víli they were trying for a third kid. He internally groaned Mahal be kind ,may it be a girl! The teenaged dwarflings Fíli and Kíli ere as close as one gets to twins yes five years apart. Yet they were as bad as Dís was as a teenager (except without the monthlies) Frerin was unmarried still. Tokora Stormfury joked that he was either gay or went both ways, she was light-hearted about it.

 

* * *

 

 

"How'd you get the 'Stormfury' added onto your name?" Frerin asked her on that very same day changing the subject.

 

 

 

"I survived a storm not just any storm mind you. _The storm_ of the century, Hurricane Clement and Krag hit. I was at sea chasing bloody pirates, when the storm hit thirty foot ship the idiot forgot the engine oil. Ordinarily when you have a new engine rebuilt and put on your boat you put oil in it as a lubricant for the engine parts. Well considering the boat that was also a sloop and a converted fishing boat, we were hired as muscle for the crew in case pirate boarded them. Ya see it has happened quite often it seems over the open seas no one is safe from pirates if your cargo is valued they will take it."

 

 

"They lost the captain he grew terribly sea sick and we lost an engine, going full sail in a storm like that is suicide. A thirty foot sloop that looked more like an average fishing boat with sails and a set of engines. One engine going up against three to five foot swells at the start those swells increased from such a small height to ten feet. Or more its hard to guess when you are tied down with a triple safety line on a slippery deck shouting orders as we  were forced to go full sail when the sail restraints snapped."

 

 

 

"What happened next?"

 

 

 

"We made it to shore just in time."

 

 

She failed to mention how they found out the cloud wall surrounding them was a clue they were in the eye of the hurricane Clement(or Krag as it was known to the dwarves who recorded it in their history). Or that the eye was a thousand miles wide. The owner of the boat didn't even bother to put a can of oil of any kind on the ship just in case the result was catastrophic one engine blown, nearly sinking the boat because of the waves, almost capsizing twice in one day. It wasn't her first time on a ship  either.

A little thing she learnt never mix up port and starboard. Port is the left side of the ship and starboard is the right part of the ship, never forget that at sea. It may just save your life.

 

 

 

"So its an epithet?"Víli asked curious. She nodded.

 

 

 

"What is a pirate?" Kíli asked innocently enough.

 

 

 

 

"No one good laddie, you ever see a flag on a ship that would be the captains personal jolly roger. Run because if you hear the cannons it's too late."

 

 

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

 

 

"While many pirate run by a code they are more like guidelines than actual rules. Those that don't follow the code and are caught by their fellow pirates are hung. Piracy however first began as buccaneers and privateers but the moment they weren't needed they found themselves without a job for the first time in years it may be. Piracy began that way, its said that a few highlander great grand relatives of mine first created the code she was first mate of the Red Hellfire and later captain of the 'Fall of the North'."

 

 

"What was her name?"         

 

 

 

"Tokouda Thunderbeard. She created the code and would be the first highlander pirate to retire eventually being named lady of Dunhall mountain keep."

 

 

 

"She wasn't the most infamous either, The most infamous would be Captain Nídra Skunkbeard of the ship 'The Bloody Compass'. For such a dangerous lot such as they not too imaginative are they?"

 

 

"What'd he do?"

 

 

"Plunder, intimidate, had an entire fleet at his command just because he lit fuses in his beard. He would be one of  the few to have captured a war galleon and choose to use it as his main flagship despite it being unable to go where sloops could and ensure a quick getaway from  pursuing  fleets."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"Weight difference, more guns, more loading ability, its a bitch to get in dry dock and take care of the barnacles repairs are even more so. With the wood being struck my another ships cannonade you can guess why I hate naval battles. You either are reloading as fast as you can, bracing for impact, or circling each other in a naval battle dance. Its dizzying." Tokora explained.   

 

"Sister, tell them about Great Uncle Derruh." Brandr urged. And so she continued the long winded tale about her great uncle Derruh, a dwarf pirate as well a more recent relation of her families that had succumb to the thrall of adventuring and piracy. He somehow managed to procure an entire fleet of loyal followers became the pirate lord's King and waged war against the Emperor's fleet. Earning his letters of marque becoming governor of some island I was only half listening by that time I lost interest. Admitting to myself that I found most of her stories long winded and after a while very annoying.

 

* * *

 

        Call it whatever the heck you want I took I liking to the Shire while my father fond it exceptionally hard to leave the Shire and head to Ered Luin. Not before the Hobbits imparted them knowledge on windmills and using the said windmills as water pumps to transport water elsewhere through newly built aqueducts. A waterwheel attached to said wind mill can provide a means of keeping the water out of the mines. We had just managed to get to with this extra help from an unlikely source, but the mine were severely damaged not in a normal sense due to the water , mold will be a severe problem as well. It will be several months before anyone can go down there once the mold is killed off.

 

 

      Lucky dwarven mines are better built than the human's own mines are and don't collapse because we don't use wooden support beams. Not in a sense.

 

 

Elsewhere:

 

       "Uncle is this legal?"Bella asked her Uncle Isengrim Took III. On a technicality she might be confused easily by family relations due to her having so many family members. Cousins older than her she usually refers to aunts or uncles when in fact they are indeed cousins, she has no nieces or nephews due to her being an only child. Unfortunately that is not what this is about. Its about her parents final wills her mother like her father died young. Young for hobbits with him outliving her by seven nearly eight years. He just recently passed due to a fever that finally took him. The memory was still too fresh in her mind still pain inducing even now several months later at thirty four she had yet to marry anyone. She was too busy taking care of her father to bother with any Hobbit suitors. At least dwarves take courting a bit more seriously than these Hobbits often did.  

 

 

     "Yes,"

 

 

 

     'In the event of my death be it swift or slow Bag End should be transfered to my only childs husband if she isn't married I will leave it to the Thane to decide my only daughters husband.'

 

 

"Well?"

 

 

 

"I think your insane."

 

 

 

"Bella!"

 

 

 

"Doesn't this sound the least bit controlling to any of you?" Bella asked her eyes desperate.  

 

 

"A dead hobbit's last wishes hold weight." Otho Sackville-Baggins snorted. 

 

 

 

 

"You are still young yet," For once Lobelia was being nice. Once before that fiasco when she and Otho started to court with Bella caught in the middle, the two were best friends. Not any more though it occasionally shows through her greedy overbearing demeanor.

 

 

 

"Thank's for reminding me of that Lobelia."

 

 

 

 

 

"Who do you have in mind?"

 

 

 

 

"Ilberic Brandybuck."

 

 

 

 

Well, a clot-head. He was okay I guess he was a complete klutz no matter what, was able to make my favorite plant orchids grow like bad weeds(something that I cannot do). He was handsome had a lovely round figure that hobbit women sighed and giggled over like immature fauntlings. I found myself unable to do that for a reason I know him well enough to know he lacks brains he can read and write beyond his own name. A feat which is indeed impressive if he wasn't a complete moron in general. It goes to show you while his other sibling took the lions share of intelligence and looks he was left only scraps.

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

 

"What's wrong with him?" Primula was quick to take the defensive. Smart girl.

 

 

 

"I would rather not hurt someones feelings."

 

 

 

 

"Out with it!" Primula snapped.

 

 

 

 

"He's all looks and very hard to keep a intelligent conversation with."

 

 

 

 

"Belladonna!"

 

 

 

"A decent one."

 

 

 

 

"Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second!"

 

 

 

 

 

'If she wishes not to marry then the effects of my own will be divided between Drogo Baggins and the Sackville-Baggins.Within a year of my death if my daughter is still unwed then it shall be split fifty fifty between the two families. '

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What will happen to Bag End then?"

 

 

 

 

"Either way it ends with you either getting married or losing Bag End."

 

 

 

 

"I need to think about this if that okay with you."

 

 

 

 

"You just insulted your chosen husband."

 

 

 

 

"He can read and write beyond his own name that's  something." Bella countered Primula, that seemed to calm the hobbit down.

 

 

 

"Very well but I expect an answer within a week."

 

 

 

 

"Okay."

She seemed mortified at what she said before like it was going to haunt her.

 

 

       Sometimes you bump into the right people at the right time. She accidentally bumped into a dwarf who seemed lost completely as she headed up Bag Shot row. It was chilly out tonight even if summer was fast approaching.

 

 

      "Oh I'm sorry master dwarf I didn't see you the-re." She trailed off oddly at the last words. As she looked up she saw the blue eyes piercing and semi alert, he looked tired if you asked her.

 

     "Sorry about that." He said in his lovely deep baritone. It made her heart race a little faster. His hair! It may have had a few strands of grey but somehow it made the black hair of his stick out even more.

 

 

 

        "It seems like your both tired and lost you can come home with me."

 

 

 

    "Are you sure?"   

"Yes, come to Bag End for Hot Chocolate."

 

And that he did with some fun times in bed later.

 

 

 

 

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the hobbit.
> 
> Lets just say that dwarves are mechanical geniuses and say that motor boats are common sort of.
> 
> I admit the fish story was partly based off my grandfathers fish story him, my uncle and some other guys were fishing and the owner of the boat forgot to put oil in the engines that my grandpap newly rebuilt. Long story short they got trapped in the eye of a hurricane fighting to get out in time before it reached land with one engine. They were lucky the boat didn't sink, they made it just before the hurricane did hit lucky and unlucky.


End file.
